Uncompromising
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: She may not remember him, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't want him.


The first time he'd seen Natasha on base in the weeks following his return to S.H.I.E.L.D., she'd been trying to feign indifference, but he knew better. He saw the confusion-tinged-with-hatred look that had become familiar in the outright malicious glare she'd briefly shot him before she'd visibly gained her composure. He'd shivered, thinking inwardly how she reminded him of a cat on the prowl, with fangs bared and hair standing on end. But then again, anything had to be better than indifference.

The second time he saw her post-Leo, she was with Clint. Barton had embraced him fiercely as he'd playfully tried to shrug the larger man off and he didn't miss the puzzled expression on her face as she watched them, clearly confused as to the ease and comfort with which Barton had approached him. They'd walked on in the opposite direction and he heard her ask him about it after she thought he was out of earshot, but he hadn't stuck around to hear Clint's answer.

He tried to avoid further contact after that, until one night when she snuck up on him while he was training in the gym. "Barnes," she called, and he was so into relieving his frustrations through training that the sound of her voice came as an actual surprise.

"Relax. I'm no threat to you," she promised when she saw him tense reflexively. She sighed audibly. "Look, you heard about what happened to me… with Novokov, right?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied with a shrug.

"When he messed with my mind, he implanted some false memories in my head. Stuff to make me hate you, and want to kill you," she said matter -of -factly.

He nodded.

She smiled weakly. "Obviously I'm not allowed to kill you right now," she said, and he had to wonder if he was making up her slightly teasing tone.

"Obviously," he repeated cautiously.

"But… the memories, and the feelings they stir? They're all still there," she said quietly.

They were both silent for a long moment as he resisted the urge to brush a lock of hair away from her face. Finally, he asked, "Was that a warning?"

She shrugged.

"So… you still want to kill me every time you see me. You telling me to watch my back?"

"I don't know," she answered. "What do you think?"

She came at him so fast and with so much force that her blow probably would have taken his head off if he hadn't already been on an adrenaline rush from his workout.

He reacted with everything he had, barely making it in time to save himself , and he instinctively grabbed for her, throwing her against the wall and pinning her wrists above her head with his hands.

Her smile of approval was catlike.

The next morning, he was sent to London on a mission and was gone for weeks.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late by the time he finally made his way down the long corridor to his quarters and he paused in front of his door only to remove his gloves before reaching out to turn the knob. His hand stilled when he recognized a presence behind him.

"Back in the field?" A low voice asked.

He turned around cautiously to find her gazing at him through a thin veil of her long red bangs and nodded slowly.

"Man, whatever Fury's got on you must be really good," she murmured as she moved forward.

He stood still, his eyes following her every movement until she was right in front of him, reaching out and placing one hand over the weapon at his thigh, the other gripped the one on his torso. "Take them off," she purred. "Take it all off."

He regarded her quizzically for a moment before nudging the door behind him open with his foot. "Here," he said, stepping aside. "Come inside for a minute."

She wordlessly walked through the threshold, her movements slow and deliberate. He followed her, pulling the door swiftly shut and placing his weapons on the round wooden table to his right. "Now you," he said, still watching her closely.

She grinned as she removed two pistols and a dagger from her person, placing the weapons down gently next to his.

He raised an eyebrow and she laughed, carefully removing her widow's bite cartridges.

"What's this about?" He asked cautiously.

In a second, she had flown across the room and thrown her body against his, effectively backing him up against the wall. "Relax," she said softly, her mouth right next to his ear, so close he could feel her breath on his neck. "I'm not going to hurt you," she murmured. "Unless you want me to…"

He caught her reflexively, his hands firm on her waist. "What is this?" He repeated.

"I'm hot, and I can't stop thinking about you," she explained with a teasing smile on her face as she pushed his shirt up off his head and began to slowly ghost her long painted nails down his sides. "And it's pretty obvious what kind of effect I have on you," she said, sliding her thigh between his legs and smiling satisfactorily at his involuntary groan.

"This is dangerous," He warned, keeping his gaze steady on hers.

"That's why I want it," she whispered into his ear, this time deliberately touching her mouth to his neck. "So tell me…. What do I have to do to make this happen?"

"You don't have to do anything," he breathed, sliding the zipper of her bodysuit down. "Just let me take care of everything," he added, leaning down to cover her mouth with his.

She eagerly opened her mouth against his, pressing herself more firmly into him, her hands wandering over his chest and down his stomach.

His body's reaction to her touch was instantaneous, his blood boiling beneath his skin and his pulse quickening under her lips as she moved her mouth down his neck. He hadn't even realized just how starved for her he'd been until he was slipping his hands inside her suit, savoring the feel of her soft, creamy white skin beneath his fingers.

He moved his right hand across her ribs, wanting to memorize every inch of her in a way he should've done before. His left hand rose to cup her breast and she made a delicious sound that was half hiss, half groan as her body reacted to his cold touch.

"Bucky," she breathed, as his touch sent jolts of pleasure down her body.

"Do you like that?" He asked, rubbing his metal thumb across her already hardened nipple.

"Mmmm," she murmured, pulling him away from the wall and pushing him towards the bed.

He sat down eagerly, fixing his hands at her waist as she moved to straddle him. She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders, the fingers of her right hand slowly tracing the seam where metal met flesh. "Too much?" she asked when she took note of the way his body tensed at her exploration.

"You tell me," he replied huskily, lifting her up onto his cock.

She flexed her hips to match his slow thrusts as they grinded together through their clothes. He slid her bodysuit off her shoulders, freeing her exposed tits which were now right in front of his face and he eagerly took one into his mouth, squeezing the other with his left hand.

"Bucky," she breathed again, and even though part of him cringed at the fact that she was still using his nickname, it was better than her usual impersonal use of his last name.

"Natasha," he moaned, lowering his right hand down her perfectly flat stomach. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and lifted her up slightly so he could feel between her legs. His cock throbbed when he realized that she was completely soaked through her panties and a sense of relief surged through him because on some level he'd truly thought that she would never again be wet like this for him. "Oh, God, you're so wet," he groaned, sliding her underwear down and letting his fingers trace the curve of her ass teasingly.

"What are you going to do about it?" She purred. She gasped audibly when he covered her mound with his palm, closing her eyes as his thumb rubbed against her clit.

"I'm going to taste you," he whispered, leaning down and lowering her back into his bed.

Her eyes shot open as he pulled her catsuit off her legs. "Wait," she murmured.

"Why?" He asked, lowering his mouth to her neck. "I told you I'd take care of everything."

She groaned softly as he moved lower still, ghosting his tongue over her breasts and scraping his teeth lightly against the skin over her ribs. "I- I don't let just anyone do that you know," she insisted.

He would've stopped if he hadn't noticed how her belly was already trembling with desire under his hands and her nipples had hardened further as goosebumps spread across her flesh.

He stopped his teasing to look her straight in the eyes. "I'm not just anyone," he said seriously. "Come on, baby. Let me eat you."

Her eyes widened and her hands moved to his hair, pushing his head down ever so slightly and he smiled as he returned his attention back to her body, dipping his tongue into her navel and swirling around for a moment before he blew softly on her skin, causing more goosebumps to appear.

He continued to kiss down her body, running his fingers softly around the inside of her thighs as he gently pushed them apart. Finally, he ducked his head between her legs and his mouth was on her, his tongue licking around her sensitive core and she moaned loudly as she dragged her fingers through his hair, tugging roughly.

He plunged his tongue inside her and she cried out with pleasure as he reached his hands between her legs to slowly massage her clit with his thumb. "Tell me how good that feels," he murmured before returning his lips to suck at her pussy.

"So good," she moaned. "Sooo, soooo good." She moved her hips, trying to shove more of herself in his face and he began to lick harder and faster. "Unnnngh," she moaned. "B-Buck… I-I'm gonna come."

He pinned her hips down with his hands, holding her steadily in place as he increased the pressure of his tongue on her pussy and the wetness between her legs. Her muscles clenched with pleasure as he sped up his movements and she cried out as she came harder than she ever remembered.

"I want to be inside you," he groaned.

"Not yet," she breathed, sitting up slowly. "I want to suck you."

His cock twitched and he thought he might come just from the way she said those words.

"Stand up," she ordered and he eagerly obeyed as she playfully moved her fingers between his skin and the waistband of his pants.

In one smooth motion, she tugged his pants and underwear down his hips, exposing him for her. She wrapped her hand around his base, clearly enjoying how he reacted to everything she did. "Do you want me?" she asked, gazing up at him with rounded eyes.

"More than you know." His reply was almost a growl.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, moving her hand back and forth slowly, twisting her wrist slightly at every back stroke.

He decided that he would play her game, moaning. "Oh, God. Suck it."

She grinned as she placed one hand behind him to push him forward, the other guided him into her mouth.

He groaned loudly at the feel of her lips tight around him. She moved her tongue along his sensitive underside and he had to grip her shoulders to steady himself.

He threw his head back, eyes closed as she began to suck. Her tongue flicked out to cover his tip and he gasped as she raised her hands to play with him, squeezing and massaging his balls.

After a few moments, she pushed against him, switching his position until he was lying on the bed and she was leaning over him, her tongue licking every spot he liked. He found it hard to keep still as she sucked him, wondering if it really was this much better this time, or if it had just been so long that he'd forgotten how good she was at this.

"Fuck," he moaned as she went up and down his length. "I'm gonna come."

She stopped abruptly, crawling up his body to position herself over him. "I thought you wanted to be inside me."

"You have no idea," he murmured breathlessly.

"Then fuck me."

He pulled her down on top of him, kissing her thoroughly and before she even knew what was happening, he'd flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He tempted her thighs apart with his knee, gripping himself to slowly guide into her.

She moaned when she felt him at her entrance. "James," she breathed.

His eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

She thrust her hips up as if reminding him how to move, and he looked into her eyes as he thrust into her. "Say it again."

"James," she repeated, almost playfully

He shook his head. "You knew my real name the whole time?"

She nodded, pulling him down to kiss her.

"Baby, you better scream my name when you come," he said with a growl as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

"Well, then you better make me scream, Bucky," she challenged, grinning wickedly.

He grinned back, lowering his head to nip at her neck as he moved within her, his hands cupping her breasts and squeezing.

She matched him thrust for thrust, moaning with pleasure the entire time.

"God, you feel so good," he groaned, rolling his hips.

"Ah," she moaned louder. "Just like that."

He thrust deeper, easily finding her spot and she cried out. "Don't stop."

"I won't stop," he promised, thrusting harder.

"Faster," she cried.

"You gonna say my name, or what?"

"Oooooh," she moaned. "Fuck me harder, please, Bucky."

His eyes rolled back in his head. He could've come right then, but he held back, determinded to make her orgasm first. He knew she was close and he decided not to hold back, thrusting into her faster than he thought he ever had before.

"Yes, please!" she cried and he knew he was going to lose it as he felt her clench around him. "Oh, James!"

With that, he spilled into her with a loud grunt.

"James," she breathed as he collapsed on top of her. "James…"

She waited a few moments for both of them to catch their breaths before she started to move. "I suppose I should get going."

"Why? You could stay here," he said, hoping it didn't come out too pleadingly.

"I don't think so," she said, placing a hand to his face as if he were a child.

He gripped her waist with his metal hand. "I'll make it worth your while," he said suggestively.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And just how are you going to do that?"

He slid his metal fingers lower on her hip and she turned away from him. "I don't know about that," she said hesitantly.

"You liked it when it was everywhere else," he reminded her, pulling her closer against him, with her back to his front.

She didn't object, but instead whined, "it's cold."

He tilted her head back and moved all her hair to one shoulder, leaning his head down to kiss her neck. "It'll feel really good, I promise," he said, moving his left hand between her thighs and stroking his thumb along the inside of her thighs.

"Mmmm, I'm sure it will," she said, spreading her legs slightly. "But I already came twice. I don't think I could do it again."

He winked. "I bet you I could make you come a few more times like this."

Her grin was catlike. "What do you bet?"

"If you do, then you stay the night. If you don't, then you can go wherever."

"Ha, it's a deal," she said.

"Good," he replied, positioning his metal hand between her legs.

She winced slightly.

"Just relax," he whispered, his metal thumb circling her clit.

She spread her legs a little more and he slipped a finger inside her. He let her adjust to the feel of him before he began to move it.

"Mmmm," she breathed.

He slipped a second finger in, curving both inside her. "Feels good, right?" he murmured against her ear.

"Yes," she agreed, closing her eyes.

He slowly began to pump as he fingered her pussy.

"Ooooh," she moaned softly, thrusting her hips against his hand.

"That's it, baby," he said huskily. "Just enjoy it." He could feel her tensing around him, and he began to pump faster. "Do you think you could come like this?"

"Oh, yes," she said as her legs began to shake. "Feels so good," she moaned.

He continued to move in and out, plunging in faster as he fucked her with his fingers. Without warning, she cried out, her thighs shaking as she convulsed around his metal fingers. "You win," she murmured. "I'll stay."

"I believe the deal was for a multiple orgasm," he said, moving his fingers in a slow circle as she rode out the last of her spasms. He placed his right hand between her legs, making sure she was still wet enough.

He teased her clit with his thumb, pleased at the involuntary movement he felt within her. "You really like this, don't you?"

"Oh, God, yes," she answered.

"Good," he said with a grin as he continued to finger her with his metal hand.

"James…." She murmured.

He closed his eyes. "God, say my name a few more times."

"James," she whispered, running a hand through his hair and tilting his head back to lock her gaze on his. "James... ah," she moaned as he increased his pace.

She tightened her grip on his hair and he did something sinful with his fingers that had her crying out his name loudly.

He pulled her into him, placing a tender kiss on her forehead and he moaned softly when she lightly scraped her nails across his scalp.

She grinned wickedly. "I thought so."

"Hmm?" He wondered absently, his mouth falling open as she tugged deliberately on his hair.

"You like that." It wasn't a question.

He shrugged. "How observant."

She nodded. "I do have a knack for the observing, among other things. Looks like I might be able to make you go again as well…"

He grinned. "We're going to run out of things to bet."

She leaned over him, capturing his mouth with hers. "I think I like this game," she murmured, smiling mischievously against his lips.


End file.
